


Fair Game

by lokitsch



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokitsch/pseuds/lokitsch
Summary: 克拉克肯特和布鲁斯韦恩的四次求婚
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

众所周知，世界上没有不工作就能赚钱的人，除了布鲁斯·韦恩；世界上没有超乎逻辑的罪犯，除了蝙蝠侠的敌人。

而当这两条定理结合在一起时，倒霉的往往就只有一个人：

蝙蝠侠aka布鲁斯·韦恩的男朋友。

——克拉克·肯特先生在星球日报刺耳的火警声中，痛苦又幸福地如是意识到。

事情的开始要从半个小时前说起：一个平凡无奇的星期一，佩里·怀特夹着他的公文包气势汹汹地走进星球日报编辑部，大手一挥，召开每周例会；大都会的一切正从周末的狂欢中缓缓复苏，克拉克·肯特在“星期一”的驱使下，步履沉沉地走进会议室；唯一不同寻常的地方是哥谭——不同寻常的地方永远是哥谭，在那座城市的一个角落，一艘小丑飞艇缓缓地漂升进城市上空。

没有人意识到有什么不对，那艘飞艇在半个小时前还没有卸下它灰扑扑的伪装，露出其下紫绿色的小丑标记来。它只是静静地升入天空，跨过海湾，飘到大都会头上来。

重复一遍，阿卡姆公民绝不遵从逻辑，此外，也没有任何一条公理规定他们只能在哥谭的夜晚作案。

但很明显，众人都被这种惯性思维迷惑了，哪怕是时刻警戒着的超人，在那艘飞艇缓缓逼近星球日报时也没有产生额外的忧心。直到那个哥谭特产的恐怖声音响起：

“哈、哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”

刺耳的笑声在一瞬间猛然划破晴空。外层的灰色伪装被卸下，紫绿色的飞行物盘踞在大都会上空，第一个抬头看清其上张牙舞爪的小丑涂鸦的妇女开始惊声尖叫。

“Well, well, well……”飞艇两侧巨大的播音喇叭把小丑尖细的声线传播整个城市，“看看你们头上的是谁？早上好，印第安人——呃呃我大概是要去东亚，但我可能有点迷路；嘿，有谁知道哪班飞机直飞中国或者印度吗？”

一块显示屏从飞艇下方翻折出来，小丑摆出一个经典的微笑：

“三、二、一——为什么没有人回答我？哦，你们这些隔壁城市的人可真是排外，我的心都要为此而碎了，宝贝。”

“但，”他举起抢来，直指镜头，“那没有关系哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“只需要鼓掌欢迎你们的新殖民者！爱人，我也会字面意义上地让你心碎！”

他狞笑着朝摄像头开了枪，那块显示屏应声而碎，一根巨型横幅在电子屏的爆炸中颤悠悠地飘下来，上面用刺目的红色颜料写着当年哥伦布那艘老船的名字：“圣玛丽号”。

带着小丑面具的人从四面八方的小巷里涌出来——看来这是一场和大都会本地势力勾结好的袭击。他们人数不多，但全部持枪，街道上的行人被迫纷纷投降，一个接一个的朝小丑飞艇的方向顺服地跪下。

这看起来必然是超人的工作了——但不要忘了，超人本尊还有另一份真正的工作。

此刻，那艘小丑飞艇好巧不巧的正悬浮在星球日报的上方。

即使是超音速飞行的外星人也没有办法在不惊动任何人的情况下，溜出装了31个人的大会议室、从楼层的这头窜进他换制服的那个杂物间、在全大都会的瞩目下飞出这栋建筑、制服那个精神病患……

“嘿，嘿！Daily Planet里面的蠢货给我听好了——现在是Joker Planet的Joker上尉在讲话。你们听好了！”

“等一下我看不懂这个图片你们就没人直接告诉我数字吗！哦！根据已经死了中士的热成像报告，你们全星球203人已经被我军包围！重复一遍，一个都不能少，被我军包围！”

……这下更不可能了。

克拉克在恍惚中思考着更多的解决方案。与此同时，刺耳的破碎声在周遭响起，小丑军拉着吊索破窗而入，四面的玻璃窗此刻全部化为了齑粉。持枪的恶棍们把报社的众人全部押在了工位上，小记者克拉克也不得不被一只微冲抵着，畏畏缩缩地走到自己的座位上，依据小丑军的指令抱头蜷在座位上。

“哈哈！让我来看看这些印第安人，恶！这是因为阳光的作用吗，小伙子们看上去和哥谭的蚂蚁们不是一个物种！”

小丑穿着一身标志性的紫色礼服，伴着飞艇上的一段滑稽音乐而闪亮登场，朝着整层俘虏绅士地微笑着；靠近他的几个工位上有女同事开始低低地抽泣，又被小丑军的枪口吓得咽下了哭声。

暂时没人受伤，克拉克用余光飞速地扫视了一圈后确认道。但他不确定这种短暂的安全还能维持多久，小丑是个超乎寻常的疯子，因此他必须要选择最稳妥的方式——棕色西装的大块头回头扫了身后的小丑军一眼，被明晃晃的刀刃吓得一哆嗦，朝桌子更深处缩了缩——然后飞速地摁下了藏在袖口里的联盟紧急事件按钮，虽然根据他的估测，蝙蝠侠此刻已经在路上了。

“你们不该是红种人吗？”小丑聒噪的演讲还在继续，“我想想，我去年炸的那个小学、里面有本历史书是这么写的……”

他跳着轻快的步伐，转着圈走进报社，玻璃碴子在他脚下发出令人牙酸的粉碎声。

“——还是说，你们的皮肤需要被血染红？”

他猛地揪住手边一个女职员的金发，在她凄惨的尖叫声中把枪口抵上她的脸颊。

“你说对吗？甜心？”

不不不——克拉克猛然挺直身子，背后的枪瞬间抵上他的脊椎，但他管不了其他那么多了，他必须出手，他不能这样傻傻看着有人受伤——

“啊！”

小丑惨叫一声，他右手的枪瞬时落到地上。女职员也趁势一倒，挣脱了他的桎梏。但那都无关紧要了，现在唯一能吸引他注意力的东西，是那只插进了他半个手腕的漆黑蝙蝠镖。

“Oh, fuck……”他毫无知觉一般拽出了皮肉里的蝙蝠镖，嘴角高高扬起，鲜血浸湿了他整只白手套，“该来的总是阴魂不散，是吧，蝙蝠仔。”

窗外，一身漆黑的蝙蝠义警站在他的飞机机翼上，他的身后是刚刚赶来的神奇女侠。

“小丑，我以为你昼伏夜出。”

“哈！蝙蝠甜心对着我说这种话！”

小丑挥着手弯腰大笑，鲜血从他的伤口里飞溅出来，洒在旁边记着的写字台上。

“你怎么连哥谭之外的人命也要管啊，扫兴的混蛋——黑暗骑士，你是自愿来我的种植园里当苦力的吗！？”

小丑尖笑着朝窗外甩出三个炸弹，他的军队们开始扫射蝙蝠侠；戴安娜纵身一跃，冲上前去挡住了那些子弹，而布鲁斯则用他的披风抵住了炸弹的冲击波。

“哦——操操操操，蝙蝠侠你又毁掉了我的演出……”

小丑一边朝着蝙蝠侠的方向疯狂扫射，一边恶狠狠地咒骂他。

“没完没了、没完没了……”

“是吗？我也有点厌倦你这些无聊透顶的笑话了。”

更多的蝙蝠镖破空而来，小丑一边狂笑着开枪，一边朝出口的方向撤退。但他惊慌逃命的小记者撞了一下，身形一滞，沦为蝙蝠镖的完美靶子——前两枚划破了小丑的礼服，而第三枚则把他的衣角牢牢地钉在了克拉克身边的墙上。

“操！”

他试图撕烂自己的衣服以求脱身，但下一秒，黑色的影子已经降临在他面前。

“哦，蝙蝠亲亲——我不该订做这件结实的新衣服的。”

小丑摆出一幅哭丧脸，在被蝙蝠侠劈昏前一秒甩出了最后一枚小炸弹。

“趴下！”

黑暗骑士只来得及将那枚炸弹踢到大厅中没人的地方，它还是爆炸了——震碎了楼里的最后一点玻璃，掀起一阵刺鼻的烟尘，但所有人都在蝙蝠侠的指示下安然无恙。

“咳、咳……”

没有小丑毒气，就是最普通的小型炸弹，只是加了点让人咳嗽流眼泪的料进去——看来小丑的确没把殖民大都会当成一件难事。

烟尘缓缓散去，被冲击波掀飞的纸张在空气中纷扬落下，像是飘零的花瓣；小丑军见势不妙，纷纷缴械投降，神奇女侠的套索甩出去把他们捆好；警车的尖鸣在楼下响起，人们纷纷流着泪、鼓着掌起身，超级英雄们又一次拯救了今天。

他们欣慰地笑着，朝灰烟中那个伟大的身影鼓掌致意：哦，伟大的黑暗骑士——

站在单膝跪地的克拉克·肯特面前。

那一瞬间的星球日报凝成了一幅现代主义油画，旁观者的脸上挂着还未褪去的惊恐与崭新的愉悦，烟尘将他们围绕，穿着蹩脚西装的体育版记者向哥谭梦魇摆出一个求婚的姿态。

没有人能反应过来发生了什么，毕竟在场转得最快的两个大脑就属于当事人。全报社除了克拉克之外的202个热成像都热切地注视着这一幕，惯性似的鼓着掌；神奇女侠拉索套的手不由自主的更紧了一点。

警笛尖锐的嗡鸣声中，一个小小的盒子从克拉克的公文包里滚出来，磕在碎石子上，咔哒一声地打开了。

——一对朴素的婚戒。

还好小丑昏过去了，否则他一定会对着这幅荒谬的画面尖声大笑起来。

克拉克发誓、向地球氪星古今中外的所有超自然力量发誓，他完全不知道这是怎么一回事，他的超级大脑此刻转得快要爆炸：拉奥在上！他真的只是按照布鲁斯的指示趴下，眼看着自己的公文包在爆炸中被震飞出去，像任何一个人类一样本能的探身去够，然后就看着包里的那个小盒子骨碌碌地滚到蝙蝠侠脚下……

好吧，那对戒指确实是准备拿来向布鲁斯求婚的——但绝对不是在这样的情况下！

死寂、死寂、更死寂的死寂，星球日报凝滞了至少整整五秒钟。

“呃，what the fuck……”

普利策女记者是第一个回神的人，然后整个报社像被吻醒的公主一样缓缓复苏。克拉克很肯定他听见了三十一句脏话、五十八个人在倒吸凉气以及两声该死的快门声。

老天，真是个职业素养深厚的报社。

“我中毒了！？”吉米·奥尔森惊恐的声音，“小丑毒气又升级了？”

而只有蝙蝠侠还在第七秒保持着死寂，这种状态大概已经破了什么蝙蝠记录了。黑披风的英雄看着自己脚下的一对金属圆环，嘴唇抿成一条硬邦邦的直线。

“呃，”克拉克想开口说点什么，但他觉得自己的脑子此刻没有办法组织任何一种语言。“我……”

白色的目镜对上他的眼睛，蝙蝠侠看上去还在发愣。

“这……你……”

在克拉克成功吐出一个完整的英语单词之前，蝙蝠侠的大脑终于搭上了线。黑骑士猛地一挥披风，毫不留情地转身跳出了窗外。

蝙蝠飞机在一声轰鸣中扬长而去，卷起的气流把克拉克的卷毛吹塌了一点。

真是意想不到的一天啊。

报社里的音量加大了，人们小心翼翼地朝克拉克的方向聚拢。不管他昨天是谁，曾经是谁，今天，克拉克·肯特是求婚了蝙蝠侠的男人。

“嘿！肯特，她是谁！”

“兄弟，你可从来没告诉过我们你要求婚了啊……”

“本世纪最伟大成就之一，肯特，你比超人猛多了！”

“战后废墟中的罗曼蒂克，你看我这张角度抓得，放头版头条都不为过啊……”

“小镇男孩，你还好吗？嘿，你的灵魂被炸飞了吗！”

五花八门的议论声淹没了星球日报社。绑好了罪犯的戴安娜走到克拉克面前，弯下身来，捡起那个依旧半开的小盒，玩味地打量了几眼其中的对戒，把潘多拉的新盒子塞到这个可怜的年轻人手中。

她安慰性地拍了拍这位可怜同事的肩膀：

“振作点，市民。根据爱神的观察与经验来看，你刚刚得到的，不对、将会得到的答案——会是个‘Yes’。”

所以刚刚，我到底算不算是向B求婚了呢？

克拉克·肯特在星球日报嘈杂的欢呼声中，痛苦又幸福地如是思考道。


	2. Chapter 2

“听着，露，我没有见色忘友好吗？你知道我不是那种人的！我只是、只是还没准备好而已——呃老天！我跟你发了多少遍誓了，那天真的只是个意外，不是什么谋划已久的惊喜求婚派对，小丑也不是我请来的群众演员！”

电话那头传来女记者幸灾乐祸的笑声，克拉克不由自主地把楼梯踏得更响了一点。

“操这个该死的天杀的电梯维修、玻璃清洁——露，不要再笑了，我感觉你字面意义上的快要窒息了。你知道外星人也是可以讲脏话的对吧，尤其是在你开会快要迟到的时候，我的超能力里面并没有一项叫做‘超级礼貌’。”

“我没有在转移话题！好吧，我承认那个戒指是布鲁斯的尺码，但我没准备向他求婚——我是说，不是这么早也不是在那样的场合下，况且我也还没有想好要在戒指上镶什么宝石或者刻什么字……”

“谢谢！手工戒指和刻字并不是一件什么很幼稚的事，好吗！”

露易丝失态的大笑从听筒另一边传来，拍在克拉克脸上，他听着自己朋友毫不留情地笑声翻了个白眼，夹着电话，从西服口袋里艰难地把钥匙掏出来。

“唉，我本来也不知道该什么时候把戒指给他。你知道的，他可是‘他’，在我跟他打了这么多年架、做了这么多年朋友、然后又谈了这么多年恋爱之后，我还是没有办法想象他和‘婚姻’这种东西扯上关系。我是说，你想象一下他板着脸站在教堂中间说‘Yes, I do.’的场景？”

电话那头的笑声骤然止住了，克拉克完全可以想象，露易丝是怎样描绘出那幅画面，然后打了一个巨大的冷战——成功扳回一局。

“所以，露，我真的不知道——我甚至不知道他会不会答应；我太冲动了，我只是，天呐我真的只是太爱他了。”

克拉克把制服从报社记者的那身老土西装里解放出来，过程中顺便打开了传送仪。

“我现在就要去见他了，联盟会议。替我祈祷吧，露，如果我英勇就义的话希望你出于同事人道主义把我的稿子写完，拜。”

超人摁下挂断键，深深的吸了一口气，又在一秒钟之内复习了一遍心里的《蝙蝠沟通指南》，怀着上战场一般的忐忑心情，踏进了瞭望塔传输仪的白光之中。

然后下一秒他看到了更多满脸八卦的同事。

“Holy cra——认真的吗！？”

克拉克·肯特望着传输台下炯炯有神的五双眼睛，吓得差点跌回进传送光带里。

“嘿，你们被精神控制了吗？还是说你们几个真的一直站在这里等我来！？兄弟，你知道这真的‘超级’诡异的吧！”

“准确的说，”哈尔的戒指在他身边投影出一个绿色的蝙蝠侠，“不是你，我们是在等‘你们’。”

“更奇怪的是，你们两个今天都差点迟到，你踩线，蝙蝠侠还没有来——”

“所以我们有理由担心你们两个抛下联盟会议度蜜月去了。”

无畏的绿灯大义凛然地补充完闪电侠的话。

“噢，不、你们听我说，”为什么你忧心的事物总是阴魂不散呢，克拉克痛苦地扶住额头，“我没有向B求婚——不是说我不想向他求婚，那只是、那天只是个意外好吧，在场的所有人都可以作证……戴安娜？”

超人迅速把求助的目光抛向抱臂站着的神奇女侠。

“首先，我要声明，你的求婚壮举不是我说出去的，你知道推特上已经有‘求婚蝙蝠侠’照片的第3785个恶搞版本了吧——其次，我必须承认我也觉得挺奇怪的：戒指滚到布鲁斯的脚下而你还摆成那个姿势，世界上哪有这么多巧合？”

“世界上真的有这么多巧合！”

超人无力地叫嚷道。悲痛欲绝的他，终于被他亲爱的同事们逼迫成了一个宿命论主义者：无论是什么样的超自然力量指引他和布鲁斯走到一起，他都感谢它，与此同时也想对闹出这场乌龙的极个别神秘力量骂一百句脏话。

“听着，我是打算向布鲁斯求婚来着，但绝对不是那天，也绝对不可能在那样的情境下，我自己都懵了好吗。他也没正式回复我，那天之后我已经三天没敢跟布鲁斯讲话了……”

“呲——”

微弱的机器响声打断了他的辩白，超人立刻止住了声音，剩下五位联盟成员也见势本能性地转身就走。

“超人，你在传输出口这站着干吗？”

太迟了，来不及了。

蝙蝠侠低沉沙哑的声音响起。他身上还有战斗的痕迹，显然是刚从哥谭的一场恶斗中脱身。

死寂，又是熟悉的死寂——蝙蝠侠在鸦雀无声的三秒钟之内，扫视了一圈做贼心虚的六个人，下一次开口之前，很明显已经推理出在他来之前的几分钟里，这群人进行了怎样的一场对话。

“Well，”他轻轻地点了点头，惨白的护目镜从每个人脸上扫过，闪电侠觉得自己的小腿肌肉随之抽搐了一下。

“无论你们刚刚在这里干什么——最好赶快到会议室去，我们今天的会议已经迟到了。”

每周例会是痛苦的，战斗分析报告是痛苦的，联盟财政支出报告是痛苦的——听蝙蝠侠在一场例会上宣读战斗分析和联盟财政支出报告是最痛苦的。

绿灯侠合理怀疑老蝙蝠现在是在公报私仇，干涉蝙蝠侠私事的人都要受到‘蝙蝠质问’的地狱摧残，然后在他有理有据的分析中陷入深深的自我谴责。不过哈尔此刻忍了，一是因为他不敢当面叫板蝙蝠侠，二是因为他幸灾乐祸地意识到，在场还有比他更惨的人。

克拉克·肯特凝视着那块大屏幕，以及蝙蝠侠尖细的爪子——那只爪子是多适合戴上一枚戒指啊——感觉自己的大脑快要爆炸了。

反观布鲁斯，蝙蝠侠自从来了之后，一直都是公事公办的态度，连眼神都不曾多给克拉克一个。这确实很符合他的个人形象，但克拉克还是觉得此时的自己就像案板上待宰的一条鱼，又或者是做了错事等着挨训的小孩，他不知道布鲁斯会对那天的事作何反应：答应他？批评他？还是委婉而残忍地拒绝他？

求婚蝙蝠侠已经是世界上最难的命题之一了，处理意外求婚蝙蝠侠这件事，更是难以想象，哪怕是超人和他的超级同事们也都怀满忐忑——钢骨那只红色的机械眼在以微不可见的速度闪烁着，他在录像。

然而，钢骨预测的那种“蝙蝠侠大战超人”的场面并没有上演，布鲁斯只是平静地做完了分析报告，用冗长的两小时讲话占掉了他1个G的内存。

蝙蝠侠站到桌前，环视了一圈联盟众人：

“还有什么问题吗？没有的话我们本周就此散会。”

“另外，超人单独留一下，你还有一份单独的评估要做。”

“嘿，蝙蝠！我们可以申请旁听吗？”

哈尔不嫌事大地举起手来。

“当然可以，”惨白的双眼对上他的视线，蝙蝠侠用毫无波动的声音说道，“我也会把本来准备发到你电脑里的作战分析报告，全部当面跟你核对一遍的。”

“呃，你知道吗——当我没讲，我刚刚想起来我家里的炉子可能没关。”

绿灯侠在钢骨对他老套借口的鄙夷眼光中迅速消失了，奔跑速度之快几乎和闪电侠有得一拼。联盟其他成员也纷纷识趣离开，一分钟后，整个瞭望塔里便只剩下可怜的克拉克·肯特，孤身一人面对蝙蝠大怪兽。

“卡尔。”

超人的男朋友继续保持着那种沙哑的蝙蝠声线。他拿过一个小型手提箱——私密的重要资料蝙蝠侠总是倾向于用实体版保存——从里面取出一份纸质报告。

“三天前的小丑入侵大都会事件，我已经联系了阿卡姆警卫处，修补了他借以越狱的那个安保漏洞；另外，我调查了小丑军的口供，我有理由怀疑这一起事件与卢瑟有关，我们最近要加以额外的防范。”

他翻读着那本文件，有条不紊地继续道：

“星球日报的维修和后续处理，大都会政府会全权处理，我相信他们已经联系了佩里·怀特；此次大概率只是一次无差别袭击，可以排除针对超人、或者其他星球日报成员的可能。”

他就差把公事公办四个字写在脸上了——克拉克的额前的卷毛没精打采地耷拉着，果然，蝙蝠侠并不会为那场意外而动心。

“三人轻伤，无人死亡，唯一需要引起注意的是，互联网上产生了一些对超人缺席这一现象的疑问，你的秘密身份近日要多加小心。”

“最后——”他用那只戴着凯芙拉手套的爪子从文件夹里抽出一页纸，无情地给超人下了最后通牒，“那场闹剧的照片上了推特趋势榜单，我们要加强联盟的公关处理能力，并且降低克拉克·肯特这个身份的热度……”

“所以这就是你的答案？”

克拉克的手覆上那张纸。

“一场闹剧？

难以置信的目光中，他惊异的声音打断了蝙蝠侠的话。

“听着，B——”克拉克抢在蝙蝠侠再次开口之前说道，“无论你的答案是什么，你可以说它是闹剧，我唯一想说的是，对于那天的事我很抱歉，我发誓那真的只是巧合。但我确实是想向你求婚，只不过不是以那种方式！”

“啊，看在拉奥的份上！我承认我的想法可能确实有点愚蠢，或者你称为操之过急也好，我只是，我只是某一天突然产生了那个念头：可能是跟你夜巡的某一天，可能是在韦恩庄园醒来的某个清晨，或者是我路过哪个该死的商场橱窗——我就是突然想给你戴上戒指，跟你结婚，用这种最幼稚最无聊最古老的人类传统方式！”

“我……”克拉克那双泛着异星蓝色的双眼紧紧地盯着布鲁斯，盯着他蛮不讲理的古怪爱人。

“我只是想和你结婚。”

“所以，你说完了吗？”布鲁斯语气冷静得像是克拉克刚刚在朝空气告白一般，“超人，我确实要跟你讨论此事。”

他迎着克拉克困惑而痛苦的目光开口：

“我并不觉得蝙蝠侠和克拉克·肯特‘结婚’是个好主意。第一，那会给你的人类身份带来太多不必要的曝光；第二，‘蝙蝠侠’不能‘结婚’，这个形象被创造出来，是作为哥谭的夜间威慑而存在的，把他和情感关系过多的扯在一起，只会削减他在本地的震慑力。”

无机质的白色纤维片直视着克拉克，隐去了其下漂亮的钢蓝色眼睛。超人心底有一小块恐惧已经预料到了——这幅理智至绝情的状态才是蝙蝠侠，他像解决一个案子一样解构他生活中的每场意外。

但克拉克不就爱他这幅样子吗：冷静、理性、顽固到让人想打他，怀抱着殉道者一般的意志投入到他们共同的事业中，他是对的，现在还不是最好的时机，可能超级英雄也没有资格享受这种平凡的幸福——让他拒绝他吧，然后克拉克会由着性子和他大吵一架，然后和好，然后继续爱他……

“但布鲁斯·韦恩不介意多一枚结婚戒指。”

克拉克从胡思乱想中猛然抬起头来，他几乎要怀疑自己耳朵出问题了。

蝙蝠侠从椅子上站起身来，把桌面上那些纸稿理好，重新塞回进他的手提箱里，缓缓朝会议室出口走去。

“我否认克拉克·肯特在报社废墟里给蝙蝠侠的求婚计划并不等于我说了‘NO’——”蝙蝠侠本尊转头瞥了飘在身后的克拉克本尊一眼，有理由怀疑他可能在护目镜下翻了个白眼，“再说了，没有人会对你的那个求婚设计说‘Yes’，可能小丑会吧，以他那种艺术审美。”

“那真的只是巧合，B，甚至我连戒指都还没准备完——”

“我知道，”蝙蝠侠踏上传输台，“毕竟世界上最伟大的侦探都还没来得及发现你在谋划一场求婚。”

他输入进哥谭的坐标，在白光亮起的前一秒转身面向克拉克，看着他的小男朋友因为难为情而把脸红成个番茄：

“为我刚刚不恰当的措辞表示抱歉，真心的。顺便，布鲁斯·韦恩给你预约了周五晚上七点钟的独家专访，他有更多的私人事宜想要和星球日报的记者商谈。”

蝙蝠侠漆黑的面具下，布鲁斯勾起一个玩味的微笑。

“See you soon, fiancé.”

在有些刺眼的传送光带中，克拉克迷迷糊糊地回味着布鲁斯所说的最后那个单词。


	3. Chapter 3

布鲁斯·韦恩站在二层甲板上，远远地看着一辆宾利驶进码头。穿着卡其色西装的记者先生在迷茫中走下了车，原地张望了好几秒，才反应过来自己此刻身在何处。尽管布鲁斯没有对方那样的超级视力，他也能百分百地肯定，现在克拉克脸上的表情一定精彩极了。

侍应生反复确认了好几遍克拉克的记者证，又核对了两遍宾客名单，直到站在远处的布鲁斯都有点看不下去了，才勉强把这个穿着全套西装的怪人放上游艇。

克拉克一边低声嘟囔着“借过”，一边穿过打扮靓丽的男男女女，红着脸直奔空荡荡的第二层。

“我以为你说的采访是在韦恩办公室里？”

“嗯哼，我可不记得我做过那样的假设。”

穿着丝绸衬衫和休闲裤的布鲁斯转过身来，朝着克拉克露出一个狡黠的微笑。

“拜托，现在是星期五晚上，韦恩企业最敬业的员工也不会在星期五晚上加班的。你在我办公室里做三个小时采访，明天哥谭娱乐报的头版头条就是‘韦恩的五十道阴影’了。”

克拉克不置可否地扬了扬眉毛：“所以这就是你把一个穿着全套正装的记者骗上游艇的理由？”

“用词精准，克拉克——是邀请，不是‘骗’。”

布鲁斯走向两把并排放着的太阳椅，扬起一个戏谑的微笑：“来吧，可怜的记者先生，给你一个公费休假的机会。”

克拉克盯着自己男朋友嘴角那个可疑的弧度，颇为迷惑地皱起眉头。

“真的？”布鲁斯向他摊开双手，“这是我的游艇，我也没被精神操控，这不是一个潜入任务、船上也没有窃听器，只是一个记者来到了一个有钱混蛋的周五派对，完全无害——克拉克，有的时候我真的怀疑你有什么虐恋情结。”

“我把那称为‘蝙蝠阴影综合征’。”

克拉克一边嘟囔着顶回去，一边脱下西装外套。傍晚的夕阳很好，落日的余温轻柔地包裹住他的身体，黄太阳慷慨的馈赠在他的血管里缓慢流淌。他在布鲁斯的注视中，松开最上面两颗衬衫扣子，伸展了几下筋骨，卸掉他作为“克拉克·肯特”时的伪装。布鲁斯总是享受他这时的那副模样，不是万能的超人、也不是笨拙的记者，只是平和、轻松，像一张暖色调的油画，毫无保留地回应着自己的注视，惬意地在布鲁斯身旁那把椅子上躺下。

“你知道吗？”布鲁斯想到了什么似的，轻笑了一声，在夕阳中惬意地闭上眼睛，“现在这个样子让我联想到了很多年前的某个时刻。”

“是吗？蛮不讲理的哥谭王子韦恩先生。”

温暖的阳光像温泉一样，浸润着克拉克体内的每一个细胞。他在布鲁斯开口之前就知道这熟悉的画面让他想到了什么，但这并不妨碍他跟布鲁斯的拌嘴——

他们的故事就是从游轮上的一次拌嘴开始的。

克拉克在登上二层甲板的那一刻就已经明白，这是一场精心策划的布局，布鲁斯在用他独特的别扭手段，表达一份不甘示弱的浪漫。他含蓄地回温着他们令人哭笑不得的初相逢——这种浪漫就像自己那天抛给他的一样，出人意料却又蓄谋已久，再撒上一点无关痛痒的小尴尬，一份典型的、强势的蝙蝠回礼。

而那之外，还有许多就算是克拉克也猜不出来的重重思虑：布鲁斯·韦恩讨厌意外，蝙蝠侠害怕意外，为此他们总是习惯领先对手三招，把一切牢牢地掌握在手心里——但哪怕嘴硬如蝙蝠侠也不得不承认，那天早上在星球日报社，他确确实实被跪在自己面前的男人被吓了一跳。

布鲁斯在第一秒就意识到那副对戒中的一枚是自己的尺码，在第二秒辨别出它们的材质是一种独特的外星金属，第三秒则肯定了这个老气的红色盒子诞生于克拉克的审美——但他没法将这些线索拼凑在一起。他给超人和蝙蝠侠做了无数个作战规划，却没设想过这样的求婚场景。

在遇见克拉克之前，他甚至没想到自己能和超人成为朋友，更别提坠入爱河。两座城市的英雄在很长一段时间里，都以独立之姿捍卫着他们各自的理想，直到莫测的宇宙法则指引他们互相捕获，世界最佳搭档才终于在火花、鲜血和无数次拌嘴中进入了彼此的轨道。

他不是没想过自己和克拉克的未来，事实上，蝙蝠电脑里有许多个文件夹：家庭矛盾紧急备案、社会关系处理计划、性生活基本法则……布鲁斯·韦恩对万事万物的重视程度，总是依据他电脑里的文件夹数量来排序的。但他绝对没有想到过这样的场景：自己站在废墟的中央，此生最痛恨的敌人倒在脚边昏迷不醒，两百多个一边咳嗽一边流泪的围观群众鼓着掌，爱人在漫天飞舞的稿纸中向自己单膝下跪。

即使在最高浓度的恐惧毒气下他也不会梦见这样的景象。

但，该死的，在他的大脑理清那一切之前，他的心跳本能的加快了——他很确定克拉克当时也在魂游天外，否则他一定会发现，自己男朋友的心跳快得像在有氧健身房。

婚礼、花球、宾客名单……坐在返回哥谭的飞机上时，他的脑袋里充满了这些与黑暗毫无关系的事。好吧，可能克拉克确实意外地领先他一步，但蝙蝠侠才是这个世纪最大的控制狂——

布鲁斯在当天晚上11:52分就拿出了一份完美的秘密求婚计划，躺在他身边的童子军终究还是棋差一招。

“需要我联系丧钟吗，问他现在有没有空来参加我们的‘Good Old Days’追议会。”

布鲁斯转了个身，把心里有关秘密求婚的内容暂时压下去，仅仅是凝视着克拉克的脸说道。

男人的视线对上他的，布鲁斯心中忽然被难以言喻的满足感填满了——橙红色的夕阳余晖洒在克拉克的身上，这一刻的他既不是头版头条上的救世主、也不是大都会地铁里缩着身子的上班族，他就只是躺在他身边的人，他就只是他的。

“只要你愿意的话。”

“嗯哼，你知道吗，”布鲁斯斜靠着椅背，半眯着眼欣赏着克拉克的轮廓，“有的时候不得不承认，你在推特上有那么多粉丝账号是有理由的。”

“谢谢，”克拉克面对难得的夸奖而扬起了眉毛，端起一旁的汽水，“顺便，蝙蝠侠的粉丝人数是我的1.4倍。”

“那只能说明现代人的性癖愈发奇怪了。”布鲁斯在克拉克的窃笑中翻了个白眼，也拿起自己的姜汁可乐喝了一口。

他们有多久没享受过这样休闲的情侣时刻了？上一次跟“双人日光浴”沾边的，还是在外太空里一起打异魔。

克拉克伸了个懒腰：“所以，今晚真的是给我公费放假的？佩里临走前还给我塞了三页半的问题清单呢。”

“说来听听？”

“咳、韦恩先生。”克拉克坐起身来，一边清了清嗓子一边摆出一个好笑的严肃表情，“请问您对韦恩科技即将与Lex Luthor展开的空间站项目有何看法，有舆论称这是两家科技巨头企业对航天科技领域的又一次垄断，请问您对此作何评价？此外，韦恩科技在……”

布鲁斯挑了挑眉，眼神没有从克拉克敞开的衬衫领口上移开分毫，他故意拿出平日里答记者问时的那种腔调：

“不感兴趣——有没有其他的受访者夸过你眼睛很好看？你可以引用我这句话。”

“我应该把录音笔开着的。”

“发给我秘书处吧，他们下周一会给你一份完美的无聊答案的；当然，我喊你来也确实不只是为了让你公费度假的，我给你准备了其他的完美命题，我保证哥谭公报一定会嫉妒你抢走了他们的活计的。”

布鲁斯的视线对上克拉克的，哥谭王子深蓝色的眼睛和远处的海面一样，折射出摄人心魄的幽深颜色。

“我建议，你可以登载布鲁斯·韦恩的求婚新闻。”

正在喝水的克拉克因为震惊而猛地咳嗽了起来。

“别这样——”布鲁斯因为克拉克的反应畅快地大笑起来，克拉克太熟悉他那个表情了，每次计划完美进行时，蝙蝠侠眼睛里都会流露出那样的光芒。他坐起身子，端起自己的那杯饮料，走到栏杆边上。

“嘿！”他敲敲杯子，探出身去，朝着一楼甲板上跳舞饮酒的人群们喊道。

甲板上的灯光勾勒出那副价值百万美金的脸庞，人群纷纷从酒精和舞蹈中抬起头来，热烈地回应着这场派对的举办者。不少的人朝着二层回以掌声、尖叫，有个莽撞鬼应声打开了一瓶香槟，白色的泡沫在欢呼中溅到地上，不过无所谓，反正最后都是二楼这个阔佬付账。

“干杯，我的朋友们！”

布鲁斯醉醺醺的声调完美的融进人群的氛围：

“今天在这里，是因为我有一个重大的消息要宣布！”

哥谭宝贝撑在栏杆上，脸上挂着傻气的笑容：

“我——布鲁斯·韦恩——要结婚了——”

他几乎是戏剧性地扬起手来，克拉克怀疑他手里的汽水都撒出去了几滴。他有些好笑地欣赏着布鲁斯夸张的背影，完美、愚蠢、韦恩式的站姿，一瞬间他就像是初遇时那个自大的混球，可当他回头，那双钢蓝色的眼睛对上克拉克的时候，那其中只有克拉克能看见的复杂、强大和痛苦，能让超人也为之战栗。

他永远比克拉克爱上的那些还要多。

“不——我不是要随机把戒指抛给你们当中的那个人的！尽管是你的话我很愿意，宝贝！”

布鲁斯的声音还在继续，楼下的人群愈发嘈杂，可超级听力那一刻仿佛只能捕捉他一个人的声音。他朝着左手边的某处举起他的酒杯：

“我要和一个非常伟大的人结婚，我美丽的希腊诗歌，美国又有多少的心为之破碎——呃，总之容我卖个关子吧，甜心，我已经给你们剧透很多了！”

布鲁斯在口哨声中结束了他的高声宣讲，在楼下人群的喧嚷声中转过身来：

“猜猜他是谁吧，记者先生。”

韦恩先生走到他的躺椅旁边，朝坐着的男人伸出手来。

克拉克的掌心附上他的。指尖相抵的那一刻，传来的温度就仿佛太阳。他们在嘈杂的舞曲中跳着华尔兹——尽管两个人都踩着男步，让他们绝大多数时间看上去，都是抱在一起愚蠢地摇晃着。

“克拉克？”

“嗯？”

“克拉克。”

他感到布鲁斯的脸颊轻轻地贴上他的肩膀，男人几乎是微不可闻的叹了一口气，他伤痕累累、永远待命的身躯在那一瞬间放松下来。

“所以，你今晚不准备夜巡？”

“不、那不可能，你知道的，”布鲁斯的声音十分正经，却又带着笑，“哥谭的犯罪从不放假。”

“可按我们现在的航行速度，午夜时分你可能就在公海了。”

“确实——”怀里的男人抬起头来，眼中掺杂着蝙蝠侠的胜券在握和布鲁西的玩味，“但我们也有超人在场，不是吗？”

他的呼吸落在克拉克的脸颊上：

“到时候把你的披风裹紧点。”

“我可不想在半夜十二点的飞行里冻得着凉。”


	4. Chapter 4

韦恩大宅，主卧。

今天是哥谭罕见的一个晴天，大宅的主人也罕见地在下午一点半就醒了。布鲁斯·韦恩裹着睡袍窝在沙发椅里，不耐烦的指头在键盘上敲敲删删。

“今晚九点，哥谭电视塔，52层西翼演播厅。”

几乎称得上是暴躁地打下这行字，布鲁斯最终摁下发送键的力气大得可以把屏幕戳出个洞来。穿燕尾服的老管家在他手边放下一杯咖啡，故意大声叹气道：

“用这样的语气请人约会可不是一个好习惯——就像不吃早午餐只喝清咖啡也不是什么好习惯一样。”

“偷看别人的约会信息也不是什么好习惯。”布鲁斯一边干巴巴地回怼，一边重重扣下手机。

“只是一个尽责的仆人在为他主人的人生难题操心罢了。”

阿尔弗雷德一定是故意把“难题”那个音发得又重又长的，他一定是故意的。

“顺便，鉴于您劣迹斑斑的前科履历，容我冒犯的问一句，您今天确实是要解决您的‘人生难题’，而不是什么长了六只眼睛的外星章鱼、或者黑门监狱里的哪个重刑犯吧。”

布鲁斯像喝硫酸那样喝完那杯无糖咖啡，紧皱的眉头不知道是因为咖啡还是因为他的管家。

“嗯哼，确实是贴心的祝福啊。”

他把空空的杯子放回到托盘里，赤着脚大步走进他的衣帽间。

“公关部和电视台那边都联系好了吧？”闷闷的声音从衬衫的海洋中传来。

“如您所安排的那样，布鲁斯少爷。”阿尔弗雷德站在衣帽间门口，看着自己的主人在六件衬衫中犹豫不决，“韦恩集团公关部的文书已经准备好了，卢修斯也备好了他的降压药、向董事会通知了这件事了；电视台的人刚刚发了最后的确认邮件，节目今晚七点半将会准时开场，您的出场时间预计在八点一刻左右。”

“很好。”布鲁斯习惯性地挑挑眉毛，眼神仍黏在手中的两件衬衫上。

阿尔弗雷德几不可闻地叹了一口气，尽管布鲁斯的表情并无变化，但他此刻仍笃定地感觉到，布鲁斯少爷有点紧张了。他犹豫着开口：

“或许这并不是我该问的问题……但，恕我直言，少爷，您确定吗？”

他没有说完那个句子，但布鲁斯知道他问的是什么。

“我以为一直想让我结婚的那个人是你？”

布鲁斯钢蓝色的双眼对上他的视线。

“那确实是一个忠心的仆人和爱你的长辈所希望看见的事，肯特先生也确实是个非常优秀的小伙子、一个出色的英雄。可是——我所指的是‘布鲁斯·韦恩’和‘超人’结婚的这件事，全美最知名的两个人的婚姻，不知道的人会误以为您要参加明年的大选了。”

“如果卢瑟可以，没人规定我不能参选吧。”布鲁斯面朝衣橱，露出一个有些无奈的微笑，“阿福，我知道你的担心，而那些担心……我也不是没有过，但那些重要的事情，到最后总是要做出选择的，不是吗？”

“我很担心肯特先生并不能理解您对‘誓言’的这种阐释方式。”

布鲁斯纤长的手指拨弄着他面前的一排西装：“我们需要一个誓言。”

“虽然我不觉得交换戒指、在一群熟人面前热吻这种事有什么意义，但，你知道有那么些时刻吧……”他的动作忽然间停下，“克拉克向我‘求婚’那一天——就是你在电视上看到的那该死的一幕的那天，我忽然想到了一些过去的事……包括父亲和母亲。”

“这么多年以来，冷漠是我保护他人、塑造恐惧的手段，”衣帽间柔和的灯光中，布鲁斯的表情变得罕见的平和起来，他没有直视阿尔弗雷德，仅仅是自顾自地说下去：“但克拉克……那些行为所带来的伤害可能比我以为的保护更巨大。我是说，如果有一个傻小子总是心甘情愿地为你挡子弹时，你又怎么能认为，他不会为自己不计后果的愚蠢而感到幸福呢？最重要的是：结婚而已，我经历过比这更恐怖的事，阿福，没什么大不了的。”

“我衷心地感谢您的诚实，”年长者直接无视了最后那句辩白，“这个称职的仆人也会保守您的秘密，在您下次教训肯特少爷的时候，装作全然无知的样子闭上嘴的。”

阿尔弗雷德看着布鲁斯此刻的侧脸，当年那个蜷在他怀里发抖的小少爷，此刻脸上也已经有了岁月的纹路了：

“伟大的事业并不曾要求孤独的信徒，您的父亲和母亲曾一起为哥谭成就了那么多——作为您的仆人，我为您能找到您未来人生的伴侣而感到轻松。”

“作为您的长辈，我也为您的快乐而感到快乐。”

“顺便一提——”布鲁斯此刻的神情可谓算得上是手足无措了，阿尔弗雷德明白，他总是不擅长这样的时刻的，而一个优秀的管家就应该及时的将话题转开：“我推荐您左手边第一层第六套那件黑色的。”

“噢……噢！谢谢你，阿尔弗雷德。”

布鲁斯的回答也不知道是针对管家方才的哪一段话。

“并且，很明显，”他一边打开装着袖扣的那个抽屉一边继续他们的谈话，“‘蝙蝠侠’并不是一个适合结婚的对象。”

“您是因为‘蝙蝠侠的被求婚新闻已经在大都会电视台上滚动播放了一周’，所以才得出的那个结论吗？”

“哦，不，别再来了——”布鲁斯感觉那天的糗事可能要到明年才会放过他，“你明知道不是的！”

“原谅一个年老的仆人总是喜欢开这种滞后的玩笑吧！”阿尔弗雷德的心情此刻看起来也很好，“请继续。”

“而布鲁斯·韦恩和克拉克·肯特结婚，也一定会把不必要的关注抛给他那个平民身份的，天知道他最近受到的关注已经够多了。”

“所以，不管它看上去怎样的违背常理，韦恩和超人的婚约反倒是最符合逻辑的那一个了——不会有阿卡姆的疯子去找日报记者的麻烦，也不会让联盟陷进什么‘办公室恋情’的舆论丑闻，虽然现在我们可能要应付超人个人形象方面的公关问题，但我想韦恩企业因此能获得的股票收益，足以支撑这一步的开支了。”

“一个‘侦探’般的周密计划，”阿尔弗雷德若有所思地点点头，看着布鲁斯戴上一块和那对蓝宝石袖扣配套的手表，“只是希望肯特少爷今晚不要被您的举动吓到罢了。”

“我求之不得呢！”穿戴完毕的布鲁斯转过身来，朝他露出一个狡黠的微笑。

可怜的肯特先生。

阿尔弗雷德在心里默默感叹了一句，随即跟在布鲁斯身后走出了衣帽间。目送他开着那辆风骚的兰博基尼驶出大宅时，这位管家的脑海里莫名其妙的浮现出自家少爷穿着黑色紧身衣、站在屋顶上大喊的那句“我即复仇”。

在和秘书小姐最后确认过一遍今晚的节目流程后，布鲁斯在她看弱智的目光中走向演播厅。他一边捋平袖口上的褶皱，一边在心里默默叹了一口气：可能就算是对Brucie·Wayne来说，电视直播求婚这种点子也有点太脑残了。

不过终究还是有点新意的，他还没告诉节目组他的求婚对象——可能他们以为是坐在观众席里的某个模特或者女明星吧，再离经叛道的节目编剧，也猜不到他的未婚夫将从落地窗外向他飞来。

一阵欢快的鼓点响起，布鲁斯在观众们的掌声和口哨声中走上舞台，《周末哥谭秀》的主持人笑着站起来引他入座，热情地把这个收视率招牌安置在身边的沙发上。

“哈！看看是谁来了——我们今天节目的最后一位嘉宾！布鲁斯，真是好久不见啊。”

好像他总共也就上过这节目两次，上一次还是在三年零九个月之前，但布鲁斯当然不会把这些说出来。他热络地和主持人握了握手：

“你知道的，雪山、小岛、海滩，可能还有董事会，实在是分身乏术。”

台下响起一阵笑声，主持人挑挑眉头：“无可指摘，确实相比起来我们的节目太无聊了。”

他又讲了几个段子，照着剧本跟布鲁斯你来我往地回答了一些问题。布鲁斯的配合称得上是完美，但那对他来说更像是某种肌肉记忆，扮演一个讨喜的美丽吉祥物这件事他太拿手了，但他接下来要做的那件事，可却是破天荒的头一回。

“.……你把我都逗笑了，布鲁斯。”主持人的声音隐隐约约回荡在他耳边，台下的计时器上写着一个大大的20:54，“所以——你两天前的那场演讲，是又一个笑话呢，还是说你来真的。”

主持人手边的显示屏上放出一段他的游艇视频，视角看上去像是一层甲板上某个家伙用手机拍的，模糊的暮色里，一个醉醺醺的布鲁斯·韦恩朝着他的玩伴们高声宣布，他要结婚了。

还有四分十八秒——他在心里默默的倒数着，故作紧张地坐直了腰，不安地摆弄着自己的西装扣子：

“呃……怎么说呢。”

他拖着声音卖关子，台下的提词器已经暗下去了，导演在台下按揉太阳穴，准备迎接这个花花公子的临场发挥，等着看他向台下某个穿短裙的年轻美女下跪求婚。

“姑娘们，我真的很抱歉这么讲，让美人伤心从来都不该是一个绅士做的事——但，没错，我是要结婚了。”

“哇，真的？”主持人配合地瞪大眼睛，“我不想我们节目被人说恶意炒作或者别得什么的，就，真的，布鲁斯·韦恩真的要结婚了？”

台下也响起窸窸窣窣的声音，他点点头，清了清嗓子道：

“百分之百的清醒发言——”

“而求婚正是在此刻。”

台下的声音更大了，观众席里的女士们狐疑地打量着彼此，主持人也做出一个夸张的震惊表情：

“我的耳朵没听错吧？现在？不是说隔壁台的《哥谭每日》或者《薇姬瓦尔秀》之类的？噢布鲁斯，你对我们的收视率也太仁慈了。”

“是我和我未婚夫的荣幸。”

台下的导演突然剧烈地咳嗽起来，主持人脸上的震惊也突然真实了几分，布鲁斯看着台下不知所措的观众，嘴角不由得上扬了几分。

“亲爱的，你们没有听错，这当然不是什么草率的宣言，就算是我也不再是什么叛逆冲动的青少年了。”布鲁斯用他蓝绿色的双眼盯着摄像机镜头，那其中闪亮的光芒穿过冰冷的电子元件，在卫星与地球的距离中回荡着。推特趋势瞬间炸了锅，布鲁斯·韦恩的婚讯出现在无数个电视机荧幕和直播网页上——也有可能会出现在明天的星球日报专栏上。

距离九点整还有三十秒。

“所以——”他从沙发上站起身来，不是走向观众席，而是转身朝向背后的落地窗，演播厅外是哥谭的茫茫夜色，“‘超级’帅哥，你给我的答案是‘Yes’还是‘No’。”

三秒钟的沉默，紧接着是观众席上嘈杂的声音，主持人完全没料到这一出：

“等等，韦恩先生、布鲁斯……你的意思是？”

黑暗中一抹红披风悄然而至，比约定的时间早了那么十几秒——超人身上属于克拉克的一个小习惯。

那个标志性的身影证实了主持人的所有猜想，台下的节目导演已经快要昏过去了，不知道是因为高兴还是因为惊吓。布鲁斯·韦恩大概又一次创造了一个收视神话，但那不是重点，起码此刻不是。

“嗯哼，我喜欢这个主意，你们节目是全球直播对吧，非常的‘韦恩’。”布鲁斯朝身边目瞪口呆的主持人眨眨眼，转头对上克拉克的视线。

“那么，你们可否在节目的最后，再帮我一个忙呢？”

巨大的玻璃落地窗外，是蝙蝠侠熟悉的哥谭夜晚，克拉克的红披风飘扬在浓稠的黑暗里，一点陌生而温暖的颜色。他们的视线彼此交汇，有诡计得逞的愉悦、有好笑的无奈，但所有复杂的感情都指向他们彼此，凝驻在此时此刻。

“阿尔弗雷德，如果你在看的话，请帮我签一张支票给节目组，现在我要买下那几块该死的玻璃或者整个演播厅。”

他看到了克拉克的那个口型，那个自他们相遇开始书写的问题终于获得了答案。

“因为现在，我要去打碎它。”

他在掌声、口哨声和及时响起的音乐声中走向窗边，去拥抱他的丈夫，拥抱属于布鲁斯·韦恩和克拉克·肯特的每一个秘密、每一道伤疤，在这个只属于他们彼此的瞬间。

-END-


End file.
